oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Calm Storm
Your existence invokes fear among our people despite your many deeds to assist in obtaining their liberation, you do little to ease their fears and for the sake of our future we can no longer wait to see what is to become of us living under fear of what you can do. Your power must be sealed to ensure the future of our people, a future that we can not allow your wife and seed to see, thus it pains me to have them executed and you sealed away. Perhaps in the new world you shall be embraced and loved, but for now you are feared and such fear breeds paranoia that can ruin a people and so, my actions are not of my own but for them. The last words spoken into my ears centuries ago yet to this day I can feel the breath of it uttered into my ears just as I can the touch of the wind that I call upon to ride and extend my senses, each breeze and gust of air acting as my own sonar device to "taste" the world with my flesh and feel around me where my sight and other senses would no longer extend. Standing in this modern horizon I am always taken back to the execution of my legacy and love, it forever stains my eyes being the last image I saw with the words I heard before I was awoken by the person known as Daddy L. Legs. Countless centuries were lost, my seed and legacy were stolen from me.. but I slept in captivity knowing two things and I adhered to them well. 1. My loyalty to my people was betrayed 2 they would pay for it dearly. In taking this voyage I hoped to the see world in it's current configuration and get a taste of how it's wind flowed, see it for how it was and thus start my flight plan. In doing so I shall discover the new world as it lives today and find the home of my people, the appeasement of their fears cost me everything, wife, child, even time itself. As I move among the skies and wind when I discover them they will learn those centuries of peace at my expense was nothing more than the Calm.. before the storm"... A lone scout on the castle walls of Dressrosa spotted through something flying through his binoculars. In the sky, a black dot. Grabbing a nearby scope for a better view, his eyes widened upon realizing it was a man "E-...Eh?!" The soldier almost fell from his feet in shock, before turning off to report, but was halted by the sudden appearance of his King, Longinus Niu "M-...My King! What are you doing here?". "Walking." Niu coldly and casually replied "What have you. Why do you seem on edge.". "A man, a flying man!" The soldier said, pointing upwards. Niu held the binoculars, staring at it and seeing the man has come closer, much clearer than now. "Hm." Niu turned to take the soldier's spear "Have you paper and ink.". "Uhm..." The soldier shook his head. "No matter." Niu extended one leg forward, cocking her arm back while holding the spear "Come down, sky man." Thrusting her arm forward, Niu threw the spear towards the man in the sky, aiming directly at him, hoping to catch his attention. With the power of her fruit, adding an extra "push" to the spear, allowing it to cross the enormous gap between Niu and the man. "The wind and skies have always been apart of me. Extending my senses far beyond its natural scope all things incoming and outgoing, traveling among the wind. This should make finding my people easier, yet they remain hidden to me. Is it possible warnings of my return were passed down to k-" Summer's conversation to himself was interrupted as an object flying quickly toward his direction moved along the air, it's trajectory and path through the wind detailed it was headed directly at him . Catching the object with his mastery over wind he brings the object in question to close view grabbing it with his right arm, the spear as he saw it was, his mind wandered if this was an attack on his person, yet it's solo nature put to rest such thoughts. Not to mention the paper attached to the spear as well. Looking down at the path of which the spear was born he saw specks of people from the distance, and a large civilization. None to his surprise since he could "sense" what felt like people and large structures as winds swept over the lands, touching his skin and detailing information around him. Reading the message he made his descent slowly to where the spear came from. "If it's my attention they seek, they have found it". "D-...Do you think he got it?" The soldier asked. "He hasn't fallen, so he mustn't be dead." Niu said, extending her arm forth "Let's make sure he knows to come here." Using her devil fruit to control the direction of the wind, she created a focused breeze of wind that gave the man a clear direction on where to head out, so he wouldn't miss his mark. In silence Summers hastened his descent following the sensory of air he felt where he detected two people, a focused drafted now came at him directing him even further, to which Summers finally made it all the way down to the ground being nearly eye level with both the female and male, height differences allowing such eye to eye to be casually adjusted to both. Upon landing he released a gentle breeze to once more intake the surroundings and get a count for just how many people were in the area. He gazed at both the woman and other with him.. neither possessed the facial markings nor bodily markings, the female among them did indeed bear a facial scar but not what he was looking for. Gazing among them both he awaited their need for his attention. "Welcome, Man of the Sky." Niu said, greeting the man "I noticed you were hovering near my kingdom, and I had figured to make sure you are no enemy." She explained herself "I am Longinus Niu, King of Dressrosa, this wonderful kingdom. And you, good sir." She asked, despite the lack of tone change in her voice. "Summers and I pose no threat to your kingdom, just traversing". True to his nature summers kept his response short and sweet and rather cryptic leaving plenty to the imagination however making it clear he was not here to cause a dilemma. The sight of what he saw of this kingdom before landing was grand, yet what he sought was not present... for now he would simply indulge in the polite greeting of this female king. He did no have much to go on about her motives for calling reaching out to him. "A man who goes with the wind, I see." Niu replied "As we have you here, I suppose an introduction to the Kingdom would not hurt. Lucky for you, 'tis a day of calm. A Saturday." She said "Follow suit. It is almost time for dinner. The grandest of banquets awaits you, Man of the Sky." Niu addressed Summers, either lacking interest in calling him by his proper name or finding the alias more fitting. Regardless, she gestured him to follow her into the castle, as dinner was being prepared. Summers followed behind but kept a distance between them, he sensed many people among the castle as they inhaled the air from which is senses were intuned to as it touched and tickled everyone was seemingly at ease, none were nervous, anxious at all this was truly no attempt on his life, the woman did not give much to go about herself but her look was apparent, she had seen combay, mortal combat that would leave such a scar on her face. Short on words Summer's followed his cloak basking and flowing with his movements, his face unchanging, yet the area seemed to have. Moments of silence aside Summers remembered she called herself "King rather than Queen, a itle that denotes a man and woman. "You referred to yourself as King, and from your appearance I can tell you have been among the thralls of combat. Is this what led to yor Kingship??" Summers continued to follow behind the woman, woman were far stronger in this era than his twice now he had met women who held great positions and power greater than their male contemporaries. Were women more dominant than men in this era?? Had the female sex taken over what was called a man's world and the role been switched.. he had yet to a man worth his salt be among a top spot yet. Such change.